


amore che vieni, amore che vai

by oatflower



Category: X Factor (Italy) RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatflower/pseuds/oatflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È bastata una canzone per fare crollare una dopo l’altra tutte le mie certezze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amore che vieni, amore che vai

_“Io t’ho amato sempre, non t’ho amato mai,_  
_amore che vieni, amore che vai,_  
_amore che vieni, da me fuggirai.”_

Quando Giò finisce di cantare, il pubblico si alza in piedi ad applaudirlo, entusiasta, e sulla scala, intorno a me, i concorrenti fanno lo stesso, scambiandosi mormorii di ammirazione l’un l’altro. Posso intravedere il sorrisone a trentadue denti di Alessio, che sta commentando l’esibizione con Gennaro a bassa voce. L’approvazione è evidente anche sui volti dei giudici, mista a orgoglio, nel caso di Elio, e so che, anche se adesso sembra stupito, sotto sotto si aspettava un tale risultato: Giò non lo delude mai.  
E io? Io mi sento frastornato, e batto le mani solo perché non credo di aver smesso di farlo da metà della canzone in poi. Fortunatamente ci siamo riseduti tutti subito, perché altrimenti temo che il mio tremore si sarebbe notato. Non penso che le gambe avrebbero potuto reggermi ancora per molto. Sospiro rumorosamente, passandomi una mano sul viso. Purtroppo il gesto non sfugge a Elisa, che è seduta alla mia sinistra.  
“Oh, Shorty, ma che hai?” sussurra, mentre i giudici commentano l’esibizione (cioè non fanno altro che riempire Giò di complimenti come al solito).  
“Niente, figurati.” Le rivolgo un sorriso, sperando che non risulti troppo falso.  
D’altronde cosa potrei risponderle? Come potrei spiegarle che è bastata una canzone per fare crollare una dopo l’altra tutte le mie certezze?  
Ho appena realizzato che quello che provo verso uno dei miei migliori amici all’interno del loft va ben oltre il semplice affetto. Sentirlo cantare una delle più belle canzoni d’amore di sempre ha innescato in me una serie di emozioni che non so descrivere, ma ora so che quello che sento ogni volta che Giò mi guarda, mi sorride, mi abbraccia o appoggia distrattamente una mano sulla mia spalla, ciò che mi spinge a cercare il contatto fisico con lui ogni volta che ne ho l’occasione, e quella sensazione di calore che sento nascere alla base dello stomaco ogni volta che sento la sua voce, hanno un significato del tutto diverso da quello che pensavo. Non so come sia possibile che non me ne sia accorto fino a questa sera, ma è anche vero che prima d’ora non mi era mai capitato neanche di sentirmi attratto da un altro uomo, e sicuramente non credevo fosse possibile innamorarmi di qualcuno che non fosse Alba.  
_Ma sono davvero innamorato?_ Mi chiedo, probabilmente per la centesima volta nel giro degli ultimi due minuti. La sola idea è destabilizzante.

  


È passata quasi una settimana da quando, seduto su una scalinata sul palco dello studio di X Factor, ho percepito che la mia vita era cambiata. La convivenza con Giò nel loft non è stata così difficile, perché anche se ora sono consapevole dei miei sentimenti, il mio atteggiamento verso di lui non è cambiato di una virgola, e di conseguenza nemmeno il nostro rapporto. Inoltre, abbiamo pochissimo tempo libero in questi giorni, perché stiamo tutti lavorando come pazzi ai nostri inediti.  
Non mentirò: quando mi hanno proposto di cantare My Soul Trigger, una canzone di altri due autori, mi sono sentito sollevato, perché temevo che qualunque cosa avessi scritto io avrebbe finito per parlare inevitabilmente di Giò, e l'idea che qualcuno si possa accorgere di quello che provo per lui mi terrorizza. Non posso neanche pensare a cosa succederebbe se i miei sentimenti venissero scoperti. Non mi interessa come la prenderebbe la gente: so già che le persone a me care mi sarebbero vicine, degli altri non mi importa. Non penso che farò mai coming out, ma solo perché non ho mai sentito il bisogno di etichettare la mia sessualità, e non lo sento neanche adesso. Il problema è che non ho proprio idea di come la potrebbe prendere Giò. So che anche lui ha una mentalità piuttosto aperta e non mi giudicherebbe mai per i miei gusti, ma non sono sicuro di come reagirebbe se sapesse di essere il diretto interessato. E non potrebbe mai ricambiarmi, quindi non voglio di certo mettere a rischio la nostra amicizia, una delle cose più preziose che ho, senza avere alcuna possibilità di successo. Ho imparato a convivere con i miei sentimenti, e pian piano me ne farò una ragione, e ricomincerò a dormire la notte. Dovrò comunque chiudere con Alba, perché non sarebbe giusto continuare a illuderla quando il mio cuore appartiene a qualcun altro. Anche se quel qualcun altro non saprebbe che farsene.  
“Ehi, Shorty, a cosa pensi?" Ecco, ovviamente proprio mentre ero assorto in queste riflessioni Giò mi ha raggiunto in cucina e mi ha trovato così, seduto al tavolo a fissare la tazza di caffè davanti a me.  
“Da quanto tempo sei qui?" chiedo, sollevando la testa per guardarlo.  
"Mah, circa venti minuti, credo." Risponde, poi le sue labbra si distendono in un sorrisetto beffardo. "Diciamo un paio, in realtà. Però iniziavo a chiedermi quando ti saresti sbloccato, ti ho salutato e non mi hai neanche risposto."  
"Sì, scusa, è che mi sono svegliato da poco e sono ancora un po' rincoglionito."  
"Lo vedo." Ridacchia Giò, e il suo sguardo si accende per un momento, come sempre quando sta per fare una battuta. "Guarda che il caffè lo devi anche bere perché faccia effetto, non basta guardarlo.”  
Quando dice certe idiozie lo guardo e penso a quanto sarebbe bello metterlo a tacere con un bacio, sentire la ruvidezza della sua barba sotto i miei palmi, lasciare che le mie mani vaghino liberamente per tutto il suo corpo, scendano sempre di più, fino a sfiorare l'elastico dei suoi boxer appena sotto la maglietta...  
"...Davide?" la voce di Giò mi riporta bruscamente alla realtà.  
"Eh?" faccio io, perché non riesco a dire nient'altro: è evidente che il mio cervello va sempre più spesso in corto circuito quando c'è lui nei paraggi.  
"Mi hai abbandonato di nuovo." Dice Giò, sedendosi di fronte a me.  
Spero di non essere arrossito, perché non ho certo bisogno di qualche altro motivo di imbarazzo, al momento. Mi costringo a finire il caffè, ormai freddo, e mi alzo in piedi.  
"Sì, uhm, è che continuo a pensare alla... alla canzone, e non sono sicuro di avere dato il massimo in studio di registrazione." Rispondo. È la scusa più patetica del mondo, ma ovviamente Giò non si accorge che sto mentendo.  
Il fatto che si fidi ciecamente di quello che gli dice la gente è un'altra caratteristica che adoro di lui, anche se ho un po' paura che la sua ingenuità lo possa ferire, prima o poi. In questo caso mi fa comodo, così aggiungo che vorrei provare la parte rap anche stamattina e lui mi lascia andare senza obiezioni.  
"Ti preoccupi troppo, Shorty, ma siccome sono un real professionista anch'io, ti capisco." È l'ultima cosa che mi dice prima che io mi decida a cambiare davvero stanza. Per poco non mi scontro con Gennaro, che arriva dalla nostra camera, ancora in pigiama.  
"Oh Shorty, che hai da correre a quest'ora?"  
_Possibile che in questo loft nessuno si faccia mai gli affari propri?_  
"Che?" Fa Gennaro. Evidentemente non l'ho solo pensato.  
"Ho detto di farti un po' i cazzi tuoi, Gennà!" Rispondo, prima di avviarmi lungo il corridoio verso la sala prove. 

  


È venerdì, e un’altra puntata, la penultima, è passata. Nel loft si sente la mancanza dell’ilarità generale che portavano Fabio, Elisa e Davide, ed improvvisamente sembra ci sia molto più silenzio. Sono disteso sul mio letto, le cuffie nelle orecchie, come al solito.  
Non riesco a credere che manchi meno di una settimana alla finale, e poi finirà tutto. Non sono certo di come affronterò la cosa. Qui è come se fossimo in un mondo a parte, in cui il tempo scorre diversamente, ed esistiamo solo noi concorrenti e la musica: fuori non so cosa mi aspetta. Da un lato sono felice di tornare a casa, e spero che la lontananza da Giò mi aiuterà a voltare pagina, e a mettermi finalmente il cuore in pace. Dall’altro penso che non sarà affatto così semplice, e che mi mancherà da morire non averlo intorno ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro. Mentre mi perdo in queste considerazioni, il sonno ha il sopravvento su di me e mi addormento, a metà di una canzone di Norah Jones.

Nel sogno, Giò è seduto al pianoforte, e mi dà le spalle. “ _Come away with me, in the night…_ ”canta, a mezza voce, le mani che si muovono sicure sulla tastiera. “ _Come away with me, and I will write you a song…_ ” Sul piano ci sono spartiti sparsi un po’ ovunque. Mi avvicino lentamente, cercando di non fare rumore, per non disturbarlo. Starei qui ad ascoltarlo per ore. All’improvviso però la musica si interrompe, e Giò si gira a guardarmi. Percepisco l’intensità del suo sguardo su di me, mentre muovo qualche altro passo verso di lui. Non dice niente, ma l’atmosfera nella stanza è cambiata, e quasi trattengo il fiato, mentre aspetto di vedere quale sarà la sua prossima mossa.  
“ _I wanna walk with you, on a cloudy day...”_ ricomincia a cantare, ma senza accompagnarsi più con il piano.  
“ _In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high, so won’t you try to come_ ” proseguo la canzone, ma la voce mi si spezza sull’ultima nota, perché intanto Giò si è alzato e ora siamo così vicini che riesco a percepire il suo respiro sulle mie labbra.  
“ _Come away with me, and we’ll kiss_ ” Sussurra alla fine, prima di posare una mano sul mio viso e baciarmi, ed è così intenso che mi appoggio al pianoforte per sostenermi e nel farlo finisco per buttare metà dei fogli sul pavimento. L’altra mano di Giò è già sui bottoni della mia camicia, li slaccia in pochi secondi prima di spostarsi su quello dei miei jeans e cazzo, non mi sono mai sentito così eccitato in vita mia. Quando le sue dita scivolano sotto il tessuto dei miei boxer e si chiudono intorno al mio sesso, smetto completamente di pensare e mi abbandono al suo tocco, mi perdo nel mare di sensazioni che solo lui sa suscitare in me. Involontariamente schiudo le labbra e piego la testa all’indietro, scoprendo il collo in un chiaro invito che Giò coglie immediatamente, spostando le labbra sulla mia mascella e poi sempre più giù, fino alla clavicola, dove mi morde piano, facendomi perdere completamente il controllo. “Giò…” imploro. “Giò, Giò…” ripeto, non so dire altro, non serve che dica altro. “Giò…”

“Mi hai chiamato?”  
Improvvisamente sono sveglio, e ci metto un attimo a raccapezzarmi. La prima cosa di cui mi rendo conto è la mia erezione, evidente sotto i pantaloni della tuta. La seconda è che la voce che mi ha svegliato, ovviamente, appartiene a Giò, che è fermo sulla soglia, ed esita ad entrare. Per fortuna non l’ha fatto, altrimenti si sarebbe senz’altro accorto del mio, uhm, problema.  
“No, stavo dormendo.” Rispondo, fingendo indifferenza.  
“Sei sicuro, perché mi è proprio sembrato di sentire il mio nome…”  
“Sicurissimo, ora perché non vai di là e metti su un po’ di thè?” Ribatto, forse un po’ troppo bruscamente.  
Giò inarca le sopracciglia per un momento, ma non dice niente e si dirige in cucina.  
_Scampato pericolo_. Mi vado a chiudere in bagno per trovare sollievo alla mia situazione, neanche fossi un adolescente. Quel ragazzo mi sta facendo impazzire.

  


Gli Urban sono appena passati all’ultima fase della finale, e ora rimaniamo io e Giò. Mentre ci guardiamo, aspettando che Cattelan legga il verdetto, i secondi sembrano dilatarsi, la tensione palpabile nell’aria.  
Quando vengo eliminato, non riesco ad essere dispiaciuto fino in fondo, perché se Giò va avanti, è come se portasse avanti una parte di me.  
Quando vince, sono tra i primi a salire sul palco per travolgerlo in un abbraccio. Sono poche le volte in cui mi sono sentito così euforico, anche se mentre lo guardo abbracciare i suoi amici di Bari, realizzo davvero che è tutto finito, e mi sento scosso nel profondo. Mi volto a guardare Alba, e penso a quello che sto per dirle, quando i festeggiamenti saranno finiti e avremo finalmente un momento da soli. Aspettare anche un solo giorno in più non mi sembra giusto: non sopporto l’idea di ferirla, ma spero che capirà la situazione e riuscirà a superarla. 

Come previsto, passo la maggior parte della festa dopo la puntata da solo, sorseggiando un cocktail di cui non sento nemmeno davvero il sapore. La conversazione con Alba è stata emotivamente sfiancante, ma almeno è stata comprensiva, per quanto le era possibile in una situazione del genere, e mi ha assicurato più volte che non è arrabbiata con me. Ciononostante, subito dopo è tornata in albergo, e più tardi mi ha mandato un messaggio in cui mi informa che partirà con il primo volo domani mattina, e che ha bisogno di non sentirmi per un po’. Non che possa biasimarla, la sua reazione è stata fin troppo moderata.  
“Shorty! Ma che fai qui tutto solo?” È tipico di Giò, preoccuparsi di qualcun altro quando dovrebbe godersi i festeggiamenti in suo onore. Ha appena realizzato il suo sogno di una vita ed è qui a sincerarsi che io stia bene. Per un attimo mi viene da piangere, così chiudo gli occhi e faccio un respiro profondo, prima di rispondergli.  
“Niente Giò, stai tranquillo e divertiti, è il tuo momento.” Gli rivolgo un mezzo sorriso.  
“E dai, Davide, vieni a ballare con me.” Solo ora mi rendo conto che è un po’ brillo, e quello che ha in mano non dev’essere di certo il suo primo bicchiere di vino.  
“No, davvero, non ne ho voglia, grazie, ma tu vai pure.” Tento di ribattere, ma Giò per tutta risposta mi prende per un braccio e mi trascina tra la folla, in mezzo alla pista.  
Non mi resta che accontentarlo, così mi dimeno un po’, senza neanche badare al ritmo della musica che rimbomba nelle casse del locale.  
È in quel momento che succede una cosa del tutto inaspettata: Giò mi si avvicina e mi mette una mano sulla spalla. Io allungo la mano destra e gli sfioro un fianco, esitante. Ci guardiamo negli occhi per quella che sembra un'eternità, e l'attimo dopo ci stiamo baciando.  
Non so chi sia stato dei due a iniziare il bacio, so solo che non voglio smettere. In un istante di lucidità, lo trascino via dalla pista, senza mai staccare del tutto la bocca dalla sua .  
Finiamo in bagno. Normalmente lo troverei molto squallido, ma in questo momento tutti i miei sensi e pensieri sono concentrati solo su Giò. Non appena ci chiudiamo la porta alle spalle, lo spingo contro di essa e giro la chiave nella serratura, prima di spostare le labbra sul suo collo. I suoni che emette Giò sono deliziosi, e posso già sentire la sua erezione che preme contro la mia coscia. Gli sbottono i jeans e scivolo in basso finché non mi trovo in ginocchio sul pavimento sotto di lui.  
"Posso?" gli chiedo in un sussurro, mentre gli abbasso i boxer. Giò annuisce, evidentemente troppo sopraffatto dalla situazione per parlare.  
Mentre glielo prendo in bocca e lo sento gemere sotto di me, tutto ciò a cui riesco a pensare è che passerei volentieri tutta la vita a dargli piacere.

  


La mattina dopo, appena sveglio, ci metto un attimo a realizzare cosa sia successo. La prima cosa che capisco è che sono in un letto non mio. La seconda è che sono completamente nudo, e non sono solo. Giò sbadiglia rumorosamente e si gira su un fianco per guardarmi.  
_Allora non è stato un sogno, stavolta_. All’improvviso ricordo tutto quello che è successo ieri sera. È stata la mia prima volta con un uomo, e mi è sembrata la cosa più naturale del mondo. Non ho mai provato niente di così intenso per nessuno, prima di conoscere Giò, e stanotte è stata diversa da tutte le altre. Mi sento come se avessi trovato il mio posto nel mondo.  
“Non riesco a credere che sia successo.” Dice Giò, rompendo finalmente il silenzio.  
Non posso fare a meno di compatirmi. Per lui sarà stato del tutto diverso, questa è l’avventura di una notte, che non si ripeterà mai. Lo comprendo, e cerco di farmi forza, prima di rispondere, semplicemente: “Neanch’io.”  
Non devo essere stato così bravo a dissimulare la mia tristezza, perché subito Giò si fa serio in viso, e mi alza il mento con una mano per vedermi meglio in faccia.  
“Dà, ieri non mi hai voluto dire cos’avevi, e non era la prima volta che ti vedevo in quello stato. Ho cercato di lasciarti i tuoi spazi e non insistere, nelle ultime settimane che abbiamo passato nel loft, ma non pensare che non mi sia accorto che eri giù di morale molto spesso. Cosa ti succede? Credevo che noi due potessimo dirci tutto.”  
Il suo discorso ha colto nel segno. A questo punto mentire sarebbe inutile, e credo di dovergli la verità. Anche se rovinerà tutto quello che abbiamo costruito fino adesso, anche se probabilmente, quando avrò finito di parlare, non riuscirà più a guardarmi negli occhi. Decido di iniziare dalle cose più semplici.  
“Ieri ho rotto con Alba.” Non era di sicuro la risposta che si aspettava, e apre la bocca per ribattere, ma lo fermo con un gesto della mano. “Ti prego, fammi finire.” Aspetto un suo cenno di assenso prima di continuare.  
“Ho rotto con lei perché da un po’ di tempo mi sono accorto di essere innamorato di un’altra persona, e nonostante non credessi, e non creda tutt’ora di avere alcuna possibilità, ho voluto fare la cosa giusta. Non potevo continuare a stare con lei quando amo qualcun altro.”  
Posso vedere distintamente il cambiamento nell’espressione di Giò quando inizia a capire dove voglio arrivare. Così decido di buttarmi.  
Chiudo gli occhi, poi proseguo: “Io credo, anzi, dopo stanotte sono sicuro, di amarti, Giovanni. L’ho capito quando hai cantato Amore che vieni, amore che vai e da quel giorno la mia intera esistenza ha preso una piega del tutto inaspettata. Tu hai sconvolto il mio mondo, hai ribaltato ogni mia convinzione, probabilmente dal momento in cui ci siamo conosciuti. Ero innamorato di te da molto prima di quella canzone, solo che non l’avevo realizzato. E so che forse non dovrei dirti tutto questo, specialmente non ora, ma credo che tu meriti la mia sincerità.”  
Giò non dice niente, mi guarda soltanto.  
Passano alcuni minuti, e sto per chiedergli disperatamente di dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa, quando mi arriva alle orecchie un suono che non mi sono mai immaginato, in nessuno dei mille scenari catastrofici in cui ho pensato sarebbe avvenuta questa conversazione. Giò sta ridendo. All’inizio è una risata accennata, poi pian piano si fa più forte, e il letto trema sotto di lui. Sto cercando di capire se dovrei sentirmi offeso o imbarazzato, quando mi dice: “Gualliò, ma allora siamo proprio due cretini.”  
“Che?” faccio io.  
“Io sono innamorato di te dalla prima volta che ti ho sentito cantare.”  
Allora affondo la faccia nel cuscino e mi unisco alla sua risata, prima di cingergli i fianchi e tirarlo verso di me, e non smetto di ridere neanche mentre ce ne diciamo di tutti i colori, tra un bacio e l’altro.  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ci tengo a precisare che questa è una delle prime fanfiction che scrivo e la PRIMISSIMA su due persone reali, e quindi sono molto nervosa al riguardo. L'ho scritta per il p0rnfest #9 (prompt: "Amore che vieni, amore che vai") perchè quella è stata la canzone che mi ha ispirato e perchè c'è bisogno di più storie su questi due idioti. Spero vi piaccia, e grazie se siete arrivati a leggere fino a qua.


End file.
